Jaco: The Second Walk
Plot Before any other sentient beings existed in the universe, a race of beings calling themselves the Angels of the Universe harnessed the power of the s-cell element, the greatest power in the universe, to create the Saiyan battery. However, the battery was vulnerable to the names that are synonyms of cold, the one part of the light spectrum that could resist the cold. The Angels hid the most concentrated source of synonyms for cold energy, the cold element, to prevent others from using it against them. After the death of A Person, several Galactic Patrolman arrive to take Galactic King's test pilot Jaco to the Galactic Patrolman Corps on Galactic King's Planet. He is placed under the supervision of respected senior officer Steth, who is investigating the person's murder. While undercover on the ship of Turles searching for the whereabouts of the stolen cold element, Turles had come under attack. Fleeing to Earth, he had his fruit from the tree of might find his successor and lied of his injury shortly after. Unbeknownst to the other Galactic Patrolman, Steth had provided Turles with the location of the element in order to have it fashioned into a weapon of comparable power to the Galactic Patrolman battery. Jaco quickly comes to understand that Steth's beliefs are not in line with those of the Galactic Patrolmans: Steth believes that the Patrolmans have reduced the Corps to merely picking up the messes criminals create as opposed to proactively dealing with the problem. During a mission to capture Turles. Jaco is knocked unconscious by Turles's energy staff. Steth comes in and kills Turles, pinning the blame on Jaco. As punishment, the Galactic Kings strip Jaco of his occupation. While Jaco waits to be taken home, Steth uses his ring to temporarily animate Turles's corpse, allowing him to learn the location of Barbari where the cold element weapon is being fashioned. Jaco convinces fellow Patrolmans Jiya and Tyber that Steth is not what he seems. When they catch Steth enacting his plot, Jiya reveals her true allegiance and incapacitates Tyber, allowing Steth to escape. Jaco tricks her into destroying Turles's unstable energy staff, the explosion launching her into the tools hanging from the ceiling and killing her. On Barbari, the Weaponers bestow Steth with the cold amulet and battery, the latter of which resembles Frieza the Galactic Emperor. Using its power, he lays waste to Galactic King's Planet, the cold light easily overpowering the Galactic Patrolman's. Jaco then calls Goku to help and tells him when he gets there to get to the saiyan battery before its too late while the galactic patrolman handle this, but Goku's too late. The cold battery destroys the s-cell battery, rendering all the Galactic Patrolman's Saiyan Friends inert and causing death by asphyxiation of countless Saiyans who were on earth at the time of their batteries' failure. Goku then falls right in front of the battery as he dies. Jaco, having recovered his saiyan moments too late, finds the battery and pounds on the inert s-cell element. He places goku's hand on the small crack that appears, absorbing the whole of its power. Imbued with the full might of the saiyan energy, Goku destroys the cold battery by crushing it between two moons. Having exhausted most of the Saiyan Goku's power to destroy the Cold battery, Jaco is left to fight against Steth under his own power. After an intense hand-to-hand battle without constructs, Jaco uses the last of his power to knock Steth to the surface of the Galactic King's planet where Tyber crushes the cold ring (as well as Steth's hand) with his foot. Having regained partial power to his genes earlier, Tyber takes to the air and saves Jaco from a fatal fall to the planet's surface. Once The Galactic King's Planet is rebuilt and the Galactic Patrolman's battery restored, the Galactic Patrolman's give the privilege of leading the Corps in reciting the Galactic Patrolman oath to Jaco which is "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Galactic Patrolman's light!" . Jaco then leaves for Earth to check in with his other boss, Bulma, remarking on the long "commute". Category:Ijordan04